


Replacement

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Break Up, But she doesn't love him back, Character Bashing, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Hurt Luka Couffine, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Kind of Emotional Neglect, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Needs a Hug, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng bashing, Marinette Salt, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, RIP, Trapping an Akuma in Gravy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Luka has always been aware he was a replacement, to everyone really.It was stupid of him to think this time would be different.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Jason Todd, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).



> A gift for my homie Vee!

Luka has always been aware he was a replacement, to everyone really. His mother used him to be responsible around the house, replacing her in cleaning, cooking, mopping, vacuuming, and - once he got old enough - flinging the bills. His sister wasn’t trying to use him but she still did, he replaced the love she couldn’t get from Anarcha and the example she needed.

At school he often had to replace his teacher in teaching her own class, she had him make sure everyone was in line, she had him make sure everyone did their homework, she had him walk everyone through what they were doing for so long he barely had time to do the assignment himself, and of course it was  _ his  _ job to clean and lock up the classroom after school.

At work he was constantly being given other people’s tasks, they learned of his refusal to not help someone and took advantage of it. Like everyone always did.

Over the years this treatment became the norm to him. So it was a pleasant surprise when he met Jule’s class and they  _ didn’t _ join in on burdening him with their work. They helped him clean up after band practice and the Kante boy would ask to help with  _ his _ homework so he could figure out what to expect next year. The girls liked dressing him up in the multitude of leather jackets he owned then showing him to the others, while the boys tried their hardest to play his guitar. All of them spent time with him like he was a person, they never had a motive and didn’t try to cash in favors unless he told him he owed them.

For one of the first times in his life he felt wanted. He had a group of friends, an amazing sister, and a  _ beautiful  _ girlfriend. Marinette had been introduced to him on the first day Kitty Section practiced at the boat, and Luka fell, and boy did he fall  _ hard _ .

Everyday he would bring her flowers, bike her home, and go do a fun activity with her. Sometimes they would go to the park and watch clouds, sometimes they would go to Andre’s for ice cream, or they would go to Marinette’s house and she would show him fun designs she had found.

The longer they were dating and the more the novelty of it wore off the more Luka started to notice Marinette’s behavior. Her having photos of other people was normal but 200 photos of Adrien was a bit overkill if you asked him. Her constantly gawking at the blonde and drooling over him was also peculiar. 

The more he watched the more it became painfully clear, he was a replacement to Marinette for the guy he actually liked. He looked closer and watched as her ‘bff’ Alya encouraged her to ask Adrien out, while they were  _ still together _ .

He was nothing but a  _ backup plan _ to them, someone Marinette could settle for if Adrien refused her advances. Luka followed Marinette to where Adrien was at the park - remaining out of sight to hear what they said.

He listened as Marinette - his girlfriend - asked out some random guy she had hardly ever interacted with, and he listened as he said yes.

He ran from his hiding spot, ignoring Marinette’s gasp of surprise as he ran down the streets, he didn’t know what exactly he was running from, was it Marinette? Was it his feelings? Was it the thought of being replaced again?

He ran, and he ran, and he ran, ignoring passerbys calling Ladybug talking about a potential victim, ignoring the feared gasps when the akuma came, and ignoring the akuma itself as it tried to find something to latch onto.

He rushed into the nearest alley - not the smartest move on his part - and grabbed a jar someone had thrown away, it had some kind of mold in it but it didn’t stop him from opening it and encasing the akuma in it; watching in morbid fascination as it drowned in what appeared to be month old gravy.

“You good kid?” Luka jumped, nearly dropping the glass and nearly dropped it again when he saw just who was talking.

“R-Red Hood?”

“The one and only. Now can I ask why you’re drowning a butterfly in gravy?” _Fuck his voice is sexy to-_ _Oh right the gravy._

“This is an akuma, it tried to get me.” It was a half-assed explanation but Luka was too busy admiring the other pecks to really bother with a full indepth dive.

Red Hood hummed “Aaaaaaaaand why did it try to exactly? I’m new to the whole ‘akuma’ shindig but I know that they’re fueled off of bad vibes.”

_ Did he just say that unironical- ya know what never mind, don't wanna know.  _

“I watched my girlfriend of 5 months ask out another guy. While we were still dating.”

The anti-hero grimaced -  _ when did he remove his cowl?  _ \- “Feels bad man. C’mon lets getcha somewhere else, you got somewhere to go?”

Luka paused for a moment, he didn’t really want to go back to the boat, Marinette most likely bragged to her friends about snagging a date with Agreste by now so Jules would ask too many questions and he didn’t want pity at the moment.    
  
“Not really no,” He pauses “Just anywhere would be nice, hell you could take me to Gotham and I wouldn’t complain.”   
  


A deep chuckle rumbles through the alley as Red Hood slings Luka over his shoulder, the guitarist let out a rather embarrassing squeak as the Anti-Hero replies, “Might just have to take you up on that pretty boy.”

* * *

“Bats I’m back from gathering intel on Akuma’s and I have a source.”   
  
“Jason why are you carrying a 19 year old over your shoulder?”

“In my defence he said I could.”

"JASON!"

**Author's Note:**

> I dont hate Marinette I promise ;-;


End file.
